


Don’t Fade Away, I Need You

by AvengeTheYoungbloods



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela and Moira aren’t together yet, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Female Character Has A Service Dog And Talks With Angela and Moira about mental illnesses, Inspired by Voice Lines Within Overwatch, Missions Gone Wrong, Multi, Nightmares, PTSD mentions, Panic Attacks, Service Dogs Are Talked About Extensively, Specifically One of Angela’s Voice Lines and One of Moira’s Elimination Lines, Tagged for graphic violence just in case, Talks Of Mental Illnesses, may not even be that violent but who knows, the female character paired with Fareeha will be given her own story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengeTheYoungbloods/pseuds/AvengeTheYoungbloods
Summary: Moira and Angela have been through a lot, but two separate missions that have went wrong have only brought them closer. When Fareeha brings her new girlfriend around, Will Angela and Moira figure out what has been going wrong since those two days?





	1. Stay With Me, Please

**Author's Note:**

> “ **I’m your guardian angel.** Moira, you’ll be okay!” -Mercy
> 
> “ **Our guardian angel.** You’ll be okay Angela, I swear it. I’m here.” - Moira

_The first mission had failed._  
_**It failed horribly.** _

The very first mistake that was made: the strike team had decided to split into groups to flank both sides of the Omnics and rebel groups that had begun to rise in King’s Row once again. Thus, Moira was with one group and Angela, or Mercy as her call sign was named for her merciful and kind nature on the field, was with the other group.

Everything was going great, rebel humans were being put into custody and the reprogrammed Omnics were being destroyed before they could cause any more damage. When someone would find someone who was injured, Moira and Mercy would attend to their wounds before having another Overwatch soldier escort them to the ship that was used to transport the wounded and any survivors back to the Overwatch base to be further treated.

Everything had been going great.  
_**Until everything turned on its head.**_

A few hours into the mission, Angela had been waiting for an Overwatch soldier to come and help a teenager to the ship when she noticed something off about the streets around her. They were eerily quiet, and she couldn't hear the groups that she had been separated from, which put the doctor on high alert. Angela held the teen, a girl about 15 or 16 years old, behind her back as she reached up to speak into the communications line.  
"Doctor Ziegler to Morrison. Jack, something's wrong. Jack? Can you hear me?" Angela spoke, and the noise of metal scraping against brick made her draw her gun as she put her staff on her back.

"Oh doc, they can't hear you. We made sure that they couldn't. What wonders an EMP device can do, am I right?" A man's voice called from the shadows, and Angela pointed her gun towards the sound while keeping a very close watch on the child. The voice chuckled, and he walked out from the shadows into the street, with a gun brandished. His gun was no match for Angela's handgun, but Angela did notice that it was fully automatic. Upon seeing Angela's handgun, the man laughed loudly and maliciously.  
"Don't even think about using that doc, I wouldn't want to have to use this on you." The man warned, motioning to the gun he held in his hand.

"I don't want to hurt you. I'm a healer, not a soldier. Leave this area, or I will have no choice but to shoot." Angela warned in a strong voice, her Swedish accent sticking out among the English words she spoke. The man chuckled once more and walked closer to her, and Angela took aim. However, what Angela didn't notice was that there was an Omnic standing right behind her with a sharp piece of metal in its hand.

"MISS, WATCH OUT-!" The teenage girl cried, but it was too late. The Omnic had pinned Angela to the wet streets and driven the metal into her back. Angela screamed, having enough strength left to shoot the Omnic and the man before they could hurt the teenage girl. After everything was said and done, the girl knelt by Angela's side and took her hand. Angela saw her life flash before her eyes, and her vision became blurry as the girl reached for her communicator like Angela herself had done earlier. Angela heard snippets of the conversation that ensued, but she felt tired. Angela was oh so tired. She closed her eyes, her blood staining the girl's clothes and flowing from her own mouth.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Please! The doctor is really bad hurt!"

"Sweetheart, this is Commander Jack Morrison, where are you two?"

"Angela!"

'Moira. I'm so sorry Moira.' Was the last coherent thought that Angela had before unconsciousness took its hold on her.

\------

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

_With a groan, Doctor Angela Ziegler started to wake._

The first thing she remembers is an angelic voice saying, " **Our guardian angel.** You’ll be okay Angela, I swear it. I’m here". Who could've said that though? What happened? The child...

_**THE CHILD!** _

Angela began to sit up in her bed but was stopped by not only a hand on her chest that was gently pressing but a sharp pain in her back and stomach. The angelic voice spoke to her again, but it was with a slightly harsh tone this time.  
"Angela, you don't need to sit up. You have stitches in your back and abdomen. Your stomach, liver, and lungs suffered damage due to the metal that the Omnic drove through you. Thankfully, the metal missed doing any long-term damage. That young girl saved your life." The voice said with what sounded like tears and past crying in the voice. With enough strength, Angela opened her eyes.

_Moira. Moira was the angelic voice she heard on the field that day._

Angela smiled softly, looking around the room to see that she was in the medical ward. A small blanket was in the reclining chair, and Angela gasped softly as the blanket moved up and down.  
"Moira is that-?" Angela rasped softly in shock, her voice hoarse from not using it, and Moira nodded with a sad smile.

"She refused to leave your side, Angela. Even when we told her that you had to have surgery, she stayed right by Jack's side. She told him what happened, and Jack wanted me to tell you that you did a very brave thing. You saved both yourself and Sabrina, the girl. She'll be excited to see you awake after the days she's been worrying." Moira smiled, sitting on the edge of Angela's bed and grabbing her hand.  
"I thought I was about to lose you, Angela. I slaughtered every Omnic that stood in the way of me getting to you, hoping that I wasn't too late. Thankfully, we finished the mission just before Sabrina came over the comms. I was scared, Angela. I was scared that I was going to lose the best colleague I've ever had, and I was scared that I was going to lose the one person that I hold dear. Had that human survived, I would've slaughtered him myself. You have an impeccable aim, my darling. Now," Moira said, wiping tears from her eyes and standing up to leave the room. "You need rest, my dear, so get some rest. I'll be in every so often to check on you and Sabrina, so just focus on getting better. Jack's also agreed, along with Gabriel, that we aren't to respond to Omnic threats until we're sure that you are ready to get back in the field again."

And with that said, Moira left the doctor alone to her thoughts. They were interrupted by a small yawn and a happy gasp that came from Sabrina, who had just woken up.  
"Doctor Ziegler! You're okay! I was super scared, but Mr. Morrison and Miss Oxton made sure that you were in the best care! Dr. O'Deorain is really nice, she let me stay with you, she said it would be helpful to lessen the trauma that we experienced if we could see each other!" Sabrina smiled, and Angela smiled.  
"I call myself the guardian angel of many, but it seems you were my guardian angel Sabrina. I owe you my life, and I don't know how I could repay you for what you did." Angela spoke truthfully, and Sabrina just smiled back at her.  
"Continue being the guardian angel of many. I want nothing else but to know that I've saved and changed a life. Also, Dr. O'Deorain cares a lot about you. She was by your bedside a lot, crying and quietly pleading with someone to let you wake up. You've been asleep for a week. My mom was so grateful that I was safe, and she cried when they told her that you got hurt saving me. She is most likely in the process of making a huge dinner for all the Overwatch agents that helped us." Sabrina smiled, getting up and gently hugging Angela. Angela was misty-eyed from the story, and she hugged Sabrina back the best she could.  
"I couldn't be more grateful to have an angel in my presence. You're a guardian angel as well, and I hope that you continue to help the people who need it." Angela smiled, and Sabrina nodded eagerly.  
"That's my plan doc. I'm gonna go see Mr. Morrison and Miss Oxton, they're worried about you!" Sabrina smiled brightly, leaving the room and finally leaving Angela to her thoughts once more.

Angela decided to use the quiet time to sleep. She was tired and sedated due to the painkillers, and she wanted nothing more than to thank Moira for being by her side. However, she wanted to keep the information to herself for the time being, plus it made her smile to think that Moira was that worried about her.

With that thought, Angela fell into a peaceful sleep.

_**However, that peacefulness wouldn't last long.** _

Soon after Angela fell asleep, the nightmares started. They varied in content, ranging from Angela forced to watch herself being ripped apart to watching the Omnic drive the metal into herself and turning on Sabrina. The worst part for Angela was that she couldn't wake up, no matter what.  
She didn't know it, but she was screaming in pure agony and fear while her heart monitors blared with her rapid heartbeat.

Moira, having heard the screaming from down the hall, raced into the room and gently began to try and ground Angela into a state where she could wake up.  
"Angela! Angel, come on, wake up honey!" Moira called to her, and Angela's eyes shot open as her screams dissolved into fearful and downright pathetic whimpers.  
"M-Moira? I...I dreamed..." Angela began, but she burst into tears before she could even finish what she was trying to say. Moira just held her hand and shushed her gently.  
"It's okay Angela, shhhh. I won't let anyone hurt you again. It's okay, I'm here." Moira attempted to soothe Angela with her words, and it seemed to work. Angela's cries dissolved into small hiccups, and she wasn't shuddering in fear anymore.  
"There's a girl. You're okay Angel, I swear. Do you want me to stay with you? I know the other doctors and nurses can take care of the other patients while I stay with you. You need me the most right now, and that is perfectly okay. I promise that you won't get hurt under my watch." Moira hummed softly, and Angela could only manage to nod before she grabbed Moira's hand. The tiredness was seeping in once more, and Angela murmured one last sentence before falling asleep again without the nightmares being fully fledged.

_"I think I've fallen for you, my dear Doctor O'Deorain."_

_**Suffice to say, Moira wore a deep crimson blush for the rest of the day.** _


	2. Why Did You Do That?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months have passed since Angela was hurt during a mission in King's Row, and she has been deemed well enough to go back on missions. While responding to a call about a sighting of Talon soldiers in Havana, Moira decides that she's going to be brave enough to try and take out some of the soldiers without the assistance of anyone else. When she does, the situation turns bleak almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read this chapter with caution! This chapter contains:  
> Panic attacks  
> Semi-graphic violence  
> Swearing  
> And a character has a near-death experience
> 
> Please be careful and read with caution!

_**Moira had been acting strange since Angela had gotten hurt in King's Row.**_ She was more observant and worried about Angela, no matter how good Angela did in her physical therapy, and she would leave little gifts and notes that said how proud that she was of Angela for getting back into work as soon as she was cleared. It made Angela happy, but it also made her wonder if there wasn't anything more to what Moira was doing. Angela and Moira had another mission together though, so Angela made a mental note to talk to Fareeha about what was going on after the mission was over with. Angela had tried calling Fareeha earlier, but she got the other's voicemail, so she decided to leave her be and talk to her after the mission.

Angela finished putting her armor on, grabbing her staff and putting her handgun in its holster on her side after staring at it and shuddering at the flashes of memories that tore through her. She pushed the thoughts away as she made her way to the dropship where Jack and Gabriel would fill them in on what they were doing.  
As she walked, Angela became aware of a very familiar presence beside her, which made her smile a bit.  
"Fareeha, it's lovely to see you! I was just thinking about talking to you!" Angela smiled, and Fareeha chuckled.  
"I would've been available earlier to talk to, but my girlfriend wanted to see me before I left for this mission, so I called her on Skype. You guys would love her, especially Lena. She's a fan of Lena's, and her service dog is named Speedbite. She's also a big ball of bubbly happiness like a few people here, so I think she'll be just fine when she comes." Fareeha smiled, seeming to walk with a different air about her when talking about her girlfriend. They had been dating for a few months, having met when Fareeha went on a mission to the United States to keep an eye out for any Talon operations there. The two had hit it off right away, and Angela was the only one who knew of them so far. Fareeha wanted to wait until she could bring her girlfriend to the base before she told anyone else.  
"I've been talking to Jack about bringing her over to visit, and he said that if this mission goes smoothly, everyone's earned a small bit of time off, so I'll bring her then! I'm really nervous about telling mom though, but I'm hoping that she'll love her anyway." Fareeha added to her previous sentence with a look of worry on her face. Angela scoffed and gently shoved her arm, rolling her eyes.  
"Your mom loves everyone! What is it that she says about me? That I'm like a second daughter to her?" Angela grinned, making Fareeha snort.  
"Trust me, I know. I honestly think that she and Reinhart have a thing going on though, have you seen the looks they give each other when they think that no one else is looking?" Fareeha laughed, and Angela soon noticed that someone else had joined them in the hallway.  
"Moira! You're going on this mission as well? I wonder if they're recruiting extra healers for this mission because of what happened last time?" Angela thought aloud, earning a shrug from Fareeha and a smile from Moira. Moira walked on the other side of Angela that Fareeha hadn't been walking on, and the tension between Moira and Fareeha was so thick that you could dut it with a knife.  
"If my assumptions are correct, we are going to have three healers. I overheard that we're responding to a sighting of Talon soldiers, but I have no idea where." Moira spoke with amusement and curiosity in her voice, disappearing to get to the ship faster after giving Angela a rare but genuine smile. After the geneticist left the area, Fareeha let out a breath that she had been holding for a while.  
"I'm guessing that Moira is the reason that you wanted to talk to me?" Fareeha asked, and Angela just nodded.  
"Yeah, she's been acting... _odd_ since I got hurt during the mission in King's Row. She would always fuss over me, no matter how good I would do in my physical therapy when I had to have it. She's also been leaving me small gifts and notes that tell me that she's proud of me. The gifts are always Swiss chocolates, and they're always my favorite ones. I'm not freaked out by it, I'm flattered by it more than anything, but I can't help but think that she's trying to do something else with the gifts." Angela explained, and Fareeha just laughed. When Angela pouted at Fareeha's laughter, Fareeha simply put an arm around her shoulders.  
"I cannot tell you what it means Angela, I can only tell you that it's not a bad thing. Moira admires you, everyone here knows it. Maybe she's trying to show you that she admires you." Fareeha explained, and Angela nodded in agreement as they reached the ship.  
"Maybe, but maybe I'll ask her after the mission's over." Angela smiled as she boarded the ship with Fareeha.

Sitting around the conference table when Freeha and Angela boarded the ship was Jack, Gabriel, Moira, Ana, Reinhart, D.Va, Widowmaker, and Sombra.  
"Alright guys, now that everyone's here, I'll get to explaining what our mission for today is," Jack said, standing up after Angela and Fareeha took their seats around the conference table. "We got a call late last night about sightings of Talon agents in Havana. Our mission is to search and eliminate any threat to the citizens. If this mission goes smoothly, everyone at this table, save me and Reyes, will get some time off. I'm also happy to announce that Angela is in perfect health to join us once again, and I have also asked Captain Amari to assist us for this mission in case Angela or Moira get cut off from anyone or they're too far away for the two to reach. I'm mostly looking at you Fareeha, but it's fine because we need you in the sky for as long as you can stay up there." Jack explained, and Angela smiled at her coworkers as they clapped for her return.  
"Thanks, Jack. My flying is still a little wobbly, but I'm certain that I can assist as much as possible." Angela spoke with determination in her voice, and with no one else having anything to say, the ship began its journey to Havana.  
"We have about five hours until we arrive, so if you need to rest before we start the mission, I highly suggest you do so. I'm not having anyone getting injured today because they're tired. I'm looking at you Moira, I know that you're awake until who knows how late in the lab. **Nope** , no questions or comments, go sleep." Reyes said, stopping Moira when she went to protest. Angela giggled softly, knowing that Reyes was right. Moira had a horrible habit of not sleeping because of a project that she was working on. Moira sighed in defeat and went to the separate room where a few cots had been installed for overnight missions and resting before or after a mission to sleep, and Ana chuckled.  
"She's up later than I am, and I don't go to bed until about two in the morning on most nights," Ana said worriedly, clicking her tongue softly. "But she's her own person, and I do worry about her despite that. Benefits of being old friends, I guess. She's a dumbass, but I wouldn't trust anyone else to be a dumbass in her stead." Ana finished with a grin.  
"MAMA! I didn't think you would swear like that!" Fareeha laughed, a look of shock across her face. Ana and Angela laughed, and Angela was quick to say something that made Fareeha laugh even harder.  
"Before your mother even introduced you to us, she warned us that you got your mouth from her. The first time that you said a swear word, and you were about 17 at this time, I think Jack choked on his coffee, Lena tripped mid-blink and fell over, and the rest of us were just laughing. You get it from your mom Fareeha, trust me." Angela said, and everyone laughed at the story and memories that came with it.

Five hours came and went, and Moira was awake and had just finished her second cup of coffee when the ship arrived in Havana. Everyone got ready to start the mission, and Moira checked her orbs to make sure that everything was still functional. Once the ship landed and all weapons were checked to ensure that they worked properly, the mission begun. Reinhart and D.Va went out first, followed by Widowmaker, Jack, Reyes, Sombra, and Fareeha. Moira, Angela, and Ana were the last to leave, and Angela smiled at the other two healers.  
"If you need me, talk to me. I don't want either of you getting hurt. We can do this, we've got the firepower to make this an easy job." Angela smiled, and the other two nodded.  
"We will Angela, keep everyone safe in there." Ana smiled, and Angela took off, flying to keep up with the ones who would need her the most.  
"Moira, she's a good match for you. Just don't screw it up." Ana grinned to Moira, sneaking off into the shadows soon after to gain a height advantage over everyone to see them properly. Moira chuckled to herself and caught up with the others, ready to storm any Talon agents that she came across.

The mission was going smoothly, everyone communicated effectively, and there was one more wave of Talon soldiers left when Moira came on the comms.  
_**"Coalescence is ready to be unleashed! Where do we need it?"**_  
Jack soon came over the comms with his answer.  
"Stay behind Reinhart's shield Moira!" Jack called into the comms, but his answer may have come too late. While the last wave of Talon soldiers came rushing in, only Angela noticed that there was an assassin with them. However, before she could tell everyone to look out for the assassin, Angela heard Moira yell into the comms.

**"I cannot wait anymore! I have to do it now!"**

Angela quickly flew to make sure that everyone wasn't in need of healing when she heard Moira unleash Coalescence.  
_**"Everyone! They have an assassin with them! Watch out! Moira, move out of the damn center of the agents before you get hurt!"**_ Angela barked into the comms, and when she heard a scream of agony from a familiar mouth, Angela dove down with her gun drawn.  
"MOIRA!" She called, and the sight before her could have ripped her heart in half. Moira was laying under the assassin, blood flying as the assassin tore into the flesh under her uniform. Angela tackled the assassin, shooting the assassin point blank between the eyes as she rushed over to Moira. The dead bodies of numerous Talon agents surrounded her, and Angela started trying to heal her. However, most of Moira's wounds would need stitches, and she was losing blood at a rapid pace.  
"Jack! I need Reinhart to cover me and I need an emergency medical ship! Moira's bleeding out, and I don't, I can't! I can't heal her! Jack!" Angela cried into the comms, desperately trying to heal Moira's injuries as she wept. Memories flashed through her mind, and as hard as she tried to keep them out, they kept coming. Angela felt the room around her spin as the metallic scent of blood filled her senses. Angela kept trying to heal Moira, however futile the attempt may have been. Before long, Angela was sobbing uncontrollably and hyperventilating to the point that all she could do was take some fabric from her uniform and apply pressure to the wounds. Angela was having a panic attack, and it was a bad one. She managed to get Moira to look at her, and Angela spoke the last words that Moira and herself heard before Angela passed out.

_“ **I’m your guardian angel.** Moira, you’ll be okay!”_

Angela woke up sometime later in yet another hospital bed, but what made her sit up in a hurry was the slower than normal beeping of a second heart monitor. All at once, everything that happened before she had passed out came flooding back, and Angela lept out of her bed. However, her legs were so weak that she fell to her knees with a cry. Determined to get to the other bed that she knew that Moira was in, Angela resorted to crawling across the room. Once she reached Moira's bed, Angela cried at the sight of her coworker. Moira's entire torso was bandaged, and she had smaller bandages on her face and arms from minor cuts.  
"Moira, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you like that. Please, I'm so sorry." Angela cried softly, gently grabbing Moira's hand. One hand had IV fluids going into it, and the other had what looked to be blood going into it.  
_'I remember now. That's right, Moira lost a lot of blood.'_ Angela thought, and she was startled by the door opening. In walked Ana, two charts in hand. When she saw Angela on the floor, Ana immediately set the charts down and helped Angela back to her bed.  
"Angela! What are you doing? You need to get your strength back!" Ana said with worry in her tone, and Angela began to cry once more.  
"I tried the best I could! The assassin, the cuts were so deep, I couldn't-!" Angela tried to speak, but she was crying too much to speak properly at the moment. Ana realized why Angela had been on the floor, and she gently tried to get Angela to stop crying.  
"You did a lot for her Angela, your healing fixed a lot of the internal problems that she had. All we had to do here was stitch her up and give her a blood transfusion. You saved her life. Reinhart found both of you and shielded you until the medical ship came. Talon stormed us with more soldiers after you two were safe and aboard the medical ship, but no one else was majorly hurt. Just some bruises and minor cuts." Ana explained, and that seemed to calm Angela somewhat. After taking another few minutes to completely calm down, Angela laid back down, exhausted from the crying.  
"When will she wake up?" Angela asked, but just as Ana was about to open her mouth, a hoarse voice cut through to Angela's ears.  
" _I'm awake Angela._ Thank you for saving my life, I was stupid by not waiting for Reinhart." Moira spoke, and Angela was relieved to hear the Irishwoman's voice. However, something else bubbled within her.  
_It was fear, anger, and anguish._  
Angela could only get a few sentences out before she started crying again from the emotions she was feeling.

_**"Why did you do that?! You could have DIED and I'd be left without you! Without the sweet gifts and notes, without the smiles and spontaneous hugs! I COULD HAVE LOST YOU MOIRA!"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Angela's panic attack wasn't a "normal" panic attack, but that's because my panic attacks are similar to what I described (besides the smell of blood obviously).


End file.
